YuGiOh!: Innocence That Makes You Perfect
by Rickudemus
Summary: Bakura likes to see his host in pain, but not too much pain.


Innocence that makes you Perfect

by Ricku

He held the knife in his hand, gazing it carefully. The sunlight that pushed itself through the curtains flashed on the metallic blade. It was very beautiful. He turned around to face the sink that was filled with water and white bubbles. There were a couple of dishes to be washed, left by his host who left in a hurry to return his books to the library.

The knife made a soft clank on the bottom of the sink as it was dropped into the water. The bubbles hid it, as if it wasn't there. He leaned against the counter across the sink, watching the water and waiting for his host to return. He would wait there 'till he came back.

Eventually he heard the door open, making his ears and eyes sharpen up. He watched to the corner of the kitchen, waiting for his host to show up at the entrance of the said room. His lips twisted slightly into a small smile when he saw his host's frustrated face. It was bright red, which was unusual since he was usually so pale.

"Missed the bus. I had to run and they closed the door in my face." He mumbled as he walked to the sink, not even glancing up at the other person. The boy grabbed the disk brush and was about to continue his duty before he had to rush out for nothing, only to hurt his fingers by the knife. "Ouch!" He pulled his hand out of the water quickly, looking at his finger that was now bleeding slightly. "You did it again! I told you not to drop the knives in to the sink!" He turned around to look at the person that was now slightly smirking, but was oddly invisible for the frustrated teen.

"My bad." A small chuckle came out of the other boy. He grabbed a towel and then took his host's hand into his, drying the hand and then reaching out to lick the blood from the finger. The other theen was red again, but for other reasons.

"B-Bakura!" The boy stuttered, watching the male with a deep blush on his face.

"I'm paying for my error." Bakura smirked, staring deep into his host's eyes. He gave his last lick to the finger, slowly pushing the boy against the wall. "I'm sorry, Ryou, can't you see?"

"I-I see..." Ryou swallowed, not being able to get his eys off of Bakura's. They were devious and mysterious. He never knew what he was thinking, but Bakura always knew what he was thinking. It wasn't fair.

Bakura leaned over to Ryou's ear, brushing it with his nose. "You've had a rough day." He whispered, biting Ryou's earlobe and making him whimper.

"T-that hurts, Bakura!"

"Are you sure or are you just excited?" Bakura's voice was low and sharp which made Ryou shiver in his place. He was unable to push him away. Bakura made his way down to Ryou's neck, digging his sharp teeth into hi skin and receiving another whimper.

"Stop, p-please..." Ryou whined, grabbing onto Bakura's shoulders. "It... Hurts..."

Bakura didn't listen. He chewed on the skin and sucked it, making sure to leave a deep, red mark on his host's neck. "Bakura..." Ryou let out a moan, squirming against the wall. "S-stop..."

"Mmm." Bakura hummed as he stopped, smirking at his host who now had his eyes closed, embarrased to look into the stronger male's eyes. Bakura smirked, leaning in to force his tongue into Ryou's mouth, exploring it and getting a faint response from the other male. His host was so tasty; he savoured it and purred in his mind to the feel of Ryou trying to push him away. He pulled away, watching his host in deep pleasure. "Ryou." He whispered with a deep tone to his voice, making his host shiver. "You're beautiful."

Ryou opened his eyes carefully, watching Bakura in confusion. "I am...?" He was confused, but touched at the same time.

"Yes." Bakura responded, licking his host's lips and heating up the boy completely. He reached out to the sink, taking out the knife and placing it on the counter with a faint smile. "I'll try to remember next time." He snickered and left the kitchen with his hands in his pockets. It took a while before he heard Ryou go back to doing the dishes, obviously much too out of this world.

Bakura sat on the sofa in the livingroom, folding his arms as he grinned widely. He was pleased to hear his host whimper out in pain and stutter in fear. The boy was innocent. Too innocent. Bakura didn't want to destroy his innocence nor Ryou in whole, but he had to hurt him and embarrass him a little bit every now and then. He had to torture that innocence without breaking it.

After all, it was his innocence that made him just perfect, Bakura thought as he smirked.


End file.
